


Undertale-Script

by ThePotatoMan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotatoMan/pseuds/ThePotatoMan
Summary: In this script based on the popular Indie Video Game Undertale, a human falls into a place called the Underground and meets the monsters- a race of strange creatures forced into this place by the humans hundreds of years ago. However, a dark secret lurks in the Underground. Who can be trusted?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for non-profit purposes. Has exact dialogue from the game "Undertale," which is property of Toby Fox and other creators of the game.

(CHARA, narrating)

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later…

(Location card, Mount Ebott, 201x)

(CHARA, narrating)

Legends say those that climb the mountain never return

(A human is running they trip, and fall into darkness)

(Title Card: Undertale)

(Filter is Sepia. Sepia will be represented by bolded text)

**(In hallway of New Home, CHARA walks slowly)**

**(The legs and feet are shown, and nothing else)**

**(CHARA walks towards SANS, a short skeleton with a resting smile. He always wears a blue hoodie over a white shirt with gym shorts and pink slippers)**

**CHARA (Unseen): How you doing, Sans?**

**SANS: I’ve been better, Chara.**

**CHARA: Good.**

**SANS: I should’ve known you weren’t on our side.**

**CHARA: I’m on nobody's side but my own. You know that.**

**(SANS’s eye reverts to black...he is dead)**

**(CHARA walks away)**

(Cut to HUMAN#1 waking up from fall)

(HUMAN#1 is a youth with a bowl cut and brown hair. They wear a blue and purple striped shirt and jeans)

(HUMAN#1 Walks forward in a dark room a little bit before bumping into FLOWEY, a flower with a face. He sits among flowers that look like him, but without face. FLOWEY has six golden petals surrounding his head. He has a big goofy grin.)

FLOWEY: Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower!

(Silence)

FLOWEY: Are you lost?

(HUMAN#1 Nods)

FLOWEY: Well, let me help you. Where you are right now, is what we call The Underground. It’s underground.

You must be pretty hungry, right? Well, golly, I got food for you. We call them “Friendliness Pellets.” Here, have some!

Shoots white projectiles, seemingly harmless, but they visibly hurt HUMAN#1 when hit

FLOWEY: You fell for that? Seriously? You’re dumber than you look! After all, you should know that in this world it’s kill or be killed. But you’re new here. 

Now. Die!

(FLOWEY laughs)

A fireball from off-screen pushes FLOWEY off. It is TORIEL, who is an anthropomorphic goat woman. She has a purple robe with white sleeves.

TORIEL: Poor child! Are you alright?

HUMAN#1 nods

TORIEL: Let’s take you home

(HUMAN#1 looks inquisitive)

TORIEL: Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am TORIEL, guardian of the ruins. I am here to make sure that people who have fallen down are safe. You’re the first human here in a while. 

(Cut to TORIEL’s house)

TORIEL: Welcome to my home. Make yourself comfortable. I’ve got a lot to teach you about self-defense and making your way around here. Be careful, as a human, monsters may attack you..

HUMAN#1 looks inquisitive

TORIEL: Oh. I am a monster, my child. It is the name of us who live in the Underground. We have a history with humans, and not a good one.

(pause)

(TORIEL points to a dummy)

TORIEL: Here’s a dummy. I’ll tell you how to fight, or rather, how to avoid one. 

(TORIEL gives HUMAN#1 a stick)

TORIEL: Here's something in case things get out of hand. Practice talking to the dummy.

HUMAN#1: Uh, Hi. Come here often?

(The dummy just sits there)

TORIEL: Good job! Now, follow me. 

(Human#1 accompanies TORIEL to a room)

TORIEL: To help keep in touch, here’s a cell phone.

(HUMAN#1 looks at it like one would an old phone)

TORIEL: Anything else you need to know?

HUMAN#1, in a quivering voice: Tell me more about yourself, mom.

TORIEL: Mom? You wish to call me Mother?

(HUMAN#1 nods)

TORIEL: As for me, there’s not much to tell. I’m just an old goat. 

(They enter the foyer)

TORIEL: Surprise! I made you a pie for your first day down here. 

(HUMAN#1 is confused)

TORIEL: It’s butterscotch!

HUMAN#1: How about later?

(Goes upstairs to sleep after pointing upstairs)

TORIEL: I’ll show you to your room

(Shows HUMAN#1 to room.)

TORIEL: Your very own room. 

(TORIEL exits the room)

(HUMAN#1 wanders through the room, looking around)

(HUMAN#1 picks up a dusty, empty photo frame)

(HUMAN#1 sees several pairs of shoes)

(cuts to HUMAN#1 sleeping in the bed)

In dream: Wake up! You are the future of humans and monsters!

(HUMAN#1 Wakes up, sees pie, eats it.)

TORIEL: There’s plenty of books. I’ve prepared a sort of curriculum for you. This may surprise you, but I always wanted to be a teacher!

Actually, that probably isn’t surprising, but.... 

HUMAN#1: When can I go home?

TORIEL: This is your home now. Uh, Wanna hear about this book I’m reading? It’s called “72 uses for snails”

HUMAN#1: I said when can I go home?

TORIEL: You can’t. We’ve tried, everyone’s tried…

(Slams fist on the table)

But it’s impossible. You can’t climb back to the mountain. Trust me...somebody already tried that…

HUMAN#1: Can you at least tell me how to exit the ruins?

TORIEL: How about we read an interesting snail fact…did you know some aquatic snails have lungs?

Is there anything you need? 

HUMAN#1: No…

(TORIEL goes downstairs)

(HUMAN#1 follows)

(HUMAN #1 goes downstairs, finds long hallway)

TORIEL: Yes, you found it. This is the exit from the ruins. And I must destroy it. Do not try to interfere. 

(HUMAN#1 refuses to leave)

TORIEL: I said go to your room. I will not warn you again!

(HUMAN#1 refuses to leave)

TORIEL: You will die if you leave! They will kill you. Asgore...will kill you!

(HUMAN#1 remains unmoved)

TORIEL: There were people before you. They all left. They were all killed.

HUMAN#1: I won’t die, mother.

TORIEL: If I’m your mother, then listen to me!

HUMAN#1: I am listening. But I need to go.

TORIEL: You are just like the others. We can solve this. Prove to me.

HUMAN#1: What?

TORIEL: Prove to me you’re strong enough

(HUMAN#1 begins battle with TORIEL)

**(HUMAN#1 has flash of TORIEL dying)**

(HUMAN#1 manages to dodge various fire-related attacks)

(HUMAN#1 has her at mercy, stops fighting)

TORIEL: Very well. Leave. Remember what I told you. And child?

(HUMAN#1 turns around )

TORIEL: Don’t come back. Please.

5:33

Cuts back to HUMAN#1, who meets FLOWEY again

FLOWEY: Howdy! Fancy seeing you again. 

HUMAN#1: You…

FLOWEY: Woah woah pardner, I ain’t here to fight. Just here to give you some advice. 

HUMAN#1: What?

FLOWEY: I told you it was kill or be killed, right? Well, you didn’t kill anyone did you?

HUMAN#1: Why would I? She...

FLOWEY: You’re right. I know her. Great lady. But some people out here don’t exactly, uh, share her philosophy.

HUMAN#1: She told me that.

FLOWEY: Did she tell ya why? You see, you think you can just avoid violence. Like some sorta hippie. It don’t work like that around here. Mercy is fine now, but what happens when you meet someone who’s merciless? 

HUMAN#1: Like you?

FLOWEY: I’m the prince of this world’s future. It’s the king you should be worried about. Later y’all.

(FLOWEY disappears)

(HUMAN#1 walks out the stone door to a new land, called Snowdin. It is a snowy forest)

(HUMAN #1 Feels someone is following them, they look behind them)

(SANS is there. SANS is a living skeleton with small lights in his eye sockets)

(HUMAN#1 jumps)

SANS: Didn’t mean to frighten you. Name’s SANS. SANS the Skeleton. 

(HUMAN#1 is silent)

SANS: You’re a human! A kid human at that! 

(HUMAN#1 looks defensive)

SANS: I’m supposed to be capturing humans, but, to be honest, I don’t really want to. It’s not that I’m lazy, I just, don’t feel the desire to kidnap children... you ever seen Monsters, Inc? 

HUMAN#1: No.

SANS: Well, I guess it’s been a long time since it came out. It all goes quickly for us. You know who does wanna kidnap a human? My brother.

HUMAN#1: Is he.. .?

SANS: a loud, sometimes a little bone-headed, skeleton with a heart of gold named Papyrus? The answer is yes.

HUMAN#1: Is he one of those that doesn’t like humans?

SANS: I don’t think he really sees humans as anything other than a promotion. He doesn’t hate anybody. Look, kid, you need to walk past me and hide behind this conveniently-shaped lamp so my brother doesn’t see you. 

(HUMAN#1 hides, PAPYRUS arrives. He is a tall skeleton dressed in a white soldier shirt and a red cape.)

SANS: Sup, bro

PAPYRUS: I should say that you know very well “What is up!” You need to get the human traps in working order!

SANS: I’ve told you that all they manage to get is sprung by Icecaps or something. If a human did come around, your traps would be useless.

PAPYRUS: What about the puzzles? You haven’t set those up either!

SANS: We’re capturing humans, right? Why do we need to play with them?

PAPYRUS: Just because they are human doesn’t mean we can’t show them hospitality! We’re not barbarians! We need to be ready. When I catch that flesh-demon, I’m going to get everything I want. 

Intermittently cuts to SANS mouthing along: A position in the royal guard, respect from Undyne, and people bowing to me in gratitude,

PAPYRUS, who later sees SANS mocking him: You’re just being lazybones!

SANS: Wow, that cuts close to the bone there. 

PAPYRUS: Sans!

SANS: Though, I understand you’re doing a ton. A skele-ton! (winks at audience)

PAPYRUS: Whatever, just, put a little more “backbone” into your work. 

(PAPYRUS leaves)

SANS: You can come out now!

(HUMAN#1 inches out)

SANS: Don’t mind him. His heart’s in the right place, I mean, figuratively. I’ll come clean. I would appreciate it if you at least let my brother see you. It would make his day...no, week, no, month, no, year.

HUMAN#1: Alright

PAPYRUS comes back immediately: Brother, I.. What is that?

SANS: A rock.

PAPYRUS: Very funny. I meant...

SANS: The thing in front of the rock?

PAPYRUS: Yes! Now, is that a human?

SANS: Looks like one.

PAPYRUS: Finally, after all these years! I did it. Undyne will...I mean I’ll finally have the respect I deserve! (Ahem)

Attention! Human! You shall not pass this area!

SANS: Easy there Gandalf.

HUMAN#1: Who’s Gandalf?

SANS: I’m not gonna keep making pop culture references if you can’t recognize any of them!

PAPYRUS: For your information, Gandalf is a great wizard from the epic Lord of the Rings.

HUMAN#1: Oh, that nerdy stuff.

PAPYRUS: (Completely sincerely) Thank you for your compliment. But you must be taken to the capital by demand of the King….

HUMAN#1: Who is the king?

PAPYRUS: Why, which King? 

HUMAN#1: The king you just...

PAPYRUS: Aragorn?

HUMAN#1: So that’s his name...

PAPYRUS: Yes. But you keep interrupting me. In order to get to the border out of this particular area you must pass several puzzles! Follow me… if you dare...

PAPYRUS leaves

(HUMAN#1 looks nervous)

SANS: Don’t worry, you’ll do fine. It’s a monster tradition, our form of hospitality. Besides, I’ll make sure they’re easy enough for you.

(Cuts to first puzzle, it is compacted snow with little to indicate that it is a puzzle)

(HUMAN#1 Tries to walk around puzzle)

PAPYRUS: You’re trying to get around the puzzle? But I made it for you! Didn’t your mother teach you better? I swear, these people…Try again...

(HUMAN#1 walks onto puzzle, PAPYRUS, who is holding an orb gets zapped)

PAPYRUS: SANS...

SANS: I think the kid has to hold the orb

PAPYRUS: Oh. Right. 

(Walks through invisible electric maze, leaving a set of footprints)

(Gives HUMAN#1 orb) Ok, almost set, just hold this

(Walks back)

PAPYRUS: Try it now

(HUMAN#1 walks through maze)

PAPYRUS: What, but how? Never mind, this next maze will be even harder. 

(PAPYRUS Leaves)

SANS: Thanks. My brother’s feeling like a kid at a candy store! You know that thing he’s wearing?

HUMAN#1: No..?

SANS: It’s for a costume party! He just wears it as a uniform now. When you spend more time with people, you get to see the weird things they do, and I have to spend time with my brother! Stuff like that is why I love my brother. He’s a free spirit, you know, despite his need to please people.

HUMAN#1: Who’s Undyne?

SANS: Nobody if you hit them hard enough! Ha, sorry, obligatory joke.

(Cut to HUMAN #1 coming across pile of frozen spaghetti)

PAPYRUS from behind the tree, conspicuously: Little does the human know that this is a trap.

(HUMAN#1 montages past several puzzles)

PAPYRUS: You’re gonna love this one. This was made by the great Dr. Alphys! You see these tiles? Once I throw the switch, they will change to a certain color. Each color has a different function. Red tiles are impassable, yellow ones are electric, green ones you must fight a monster, orange tiles are orange scented, and will make you smell like oranges, and the purple tiles will make you slide and smell like lemon. Blue tiles are small tanks with Piranhas that like orange scent but find lemons too sour. Also, pink tiles do nothing. Understand?

HUMAN#1, (pausing for a long time): No. 

PAPYRUS: All right. Red tiles are impassable. Brown tiles.. Wait, there aren’t brown tiles. Yellow tiles make you smell like lemon, right? No, they shock you. Pink tiles, what…?

HUMAN#1: I’ll figure it out.

PAPYRUS: Great! One last thing...this puzzle is entirely random! Not even I know the solution. Get ready….

(Puzzle is pink path straight down the middle with red barriers, HUMAN#1 walks through easily)

SANS: I have no idea how that happened. I know you think I’m maintaining plausible deniability here, but legitimately, I thought you were just going to have to tough this one out. 

(Cuts to deadly device, constructed by PAPYRUS)

PAPYRUS: Human! This will be your most final and most deadly challenge! Behold! The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror! When I say the word, it will fully activate. Each part you see will swing violently up and down. Are you ready! Because! I! Am! About! To! Do! It!

SANS: What’s the holdup?

PAPYRUS: There isn’t a holdup. We’re just experiencing some technical...I mean, this challenge is too difficult for the human! This isn’t even fair!

HUMAN#1: I could do it.

PAPYRUS: No, no you could not. So, human, prepare for a final battle. I will give you adequate time.

(Cuts to town)

(HUMAN#1 looks at a Anthropomorphic bunny holding another bunny on a leash, HUMAN#1 has a confused look on their face)

(MK walks up to HUMAN#1. He looks like a dinosaur, but with a rounder head and no arms. He is young. He wears a striped shirt. His name is literally “Monster Kid.”)

MK: Yo, you’re a kid too, right!

HUMAN#1: Yeah.

MK: I can tell cause you’re wearing a striped shirt. I actually live in Waterfall. 

HUMAN#1: Where’s that?

MK: It’s the next area over. It’s got a waterfall. Our King is really bad at naming things.

(cuts to HUMAN#1 walking alone to Library)

Smiling Monster: You can find a reason to smile, no matter what. Even if the world is falling apart. Keep smiling.

HUMAN#1, weirded out: I’ll be sure to remember that.

(HUMAN#1 walks into library, the sign above it is misspelled Librarby)

(HUMAN#1 picks up what looks like a student’s book report.)

HUMAN#1: Monster funerals, technically speaking, are cool as heck. When monsters get old and kick the bucket, they turn into dust. At Funerals, we take that dust and spread it on that person’s favorite thing. Then their essence will live on in that thing…

(Cuts to PAPYRUS. The human is walking towards him)

PAPYRUS: Human! Allow me to explain some complex feelings. Feelings like...the joy in finding another puzzle-lover. The desire to have a cool, smart person think you are cool. These feelings…

(dramatic pause)

PAPYRUS:...they must be what you are feeling right now! I pity you though, as you do not have the friends I have! Thus, I, the Great Papyrus will...no...I can’t be your friend! You are a human! I must capture you to fulfill my lifelong dream! 

HUMAN#1: I do not want to fight you! 

(PAPYRUS attacks, HUMAN#1 is forced to dodge.)

HUMAN#1: I can make spaghetti! 

(PAPYRUS continues attacking)

HUMAN#1: You’re dumber than a stack of rocks! (aside) Why did I say that?

PAPYRUS: How generous! You’re lashing out to make me feel better about fighting you!

HUMAN#1: Let’s go with that.

PAPYRUS: Now, time for my blue attack.

(HUMAN#1 is forced to face jutting out bones, jumps over them)

PAPYRUS, panting: Well, it’s clear you can’t defeat me. So I’ve elected to grant you pity. I will spare you. 

HUMAN#1: Thank you.

PAPYRUS: Undyne will be disappointed. But I made a new friend. Continue to the end of the cavern and you will find the barrier. Humans can pass through, whereas we cannot. That’s why the King wants a human soul, so we can break the barrier with soul power. You will have to pass through his castle. The king of all monsters...he’s...well...a big fuzzy pushover. Everybody loves that guy! I am sure that if you say “Excuse me Mr. Dreemurr, can I please go home?” and he’ll let you pass right through. Good luck!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**(No-Mercy/Genocide Timeline, which means Sepia)**

**FLOWEY: You killed her. I can’t believe it. I don’t think you’re a human, in fact...I think it’s you. You remember me, right?**

**(HUMAN#2 shakes head)**

**FLOWEY: Well, not looking like this, but I know you remember who I am. We’re still inseparable. I have a plan. Just keep going, I’ll fill you in later. We can destroy this together! All these memories, all these wretched people, let’s turn em all to dust!**

(Cuts back to Waterfall)

(HUMAN#1 walks and stops at SANS’ station, puzzled)

SANS: Have you never seen a guy with two jobs before? 

HUMAN#1: Yes, but…?

SANS: You get twice as many breaks. Anyways, I got a break coming up. Wanna head to Grillby’s? I know a shortcut.

HUMAN#1: Sure.

(SANS walks into Grillby’s and makes greets the regulars)

SANS: Two burgers, Grillby!

(GRILLBY, a flame man, nods)

SANS: So anyways, how is my brother?

HUMAN#1: He’s cool.

SANS: Darn right he is! Oh, yeah, I wanted to ask you something. Have you heard of a talking flower?

HUMAN#1: Yes.

SANS: Well, basically there’s this thing called an Echo Flower. You say something to it, and it repeats it again and again. Well, my brother told me yesterday that when no one else is around, a flower talks to him. It gives him advice and stuff. Someone’s playing a trick on him, so if you could find out who’s throwing him for a loop, that would be real helpful, okay?

(Cuts back to sentry station)

SANS: Let’s hang out again sometime.

(cuts to HUMAN#1 walking, they go back behind a waterfall and into a cave. They see a dusty tutu. Ominous music plays)

(Cuts to UNDYNE, currently in a black knight suit)

PAPYRUS: Undyne, I am here with my daily report.

UNDYNE: You called me earlier to say there’s a human among us…

PAPYRUS: Yes, about that...

UNDYNE: Did you fight it?

PAPYRUS: Yes. 

UNDYNE: Did you capture it?

PAPYRUS: It’s not so much “Yes and No.” Surely there must be a more complex...

UNDYNE: Answer the question! 

PAPYRUS: No, but I tried. But you don’t understand, we don’t have to fight. They’re a good person.

UNDYNE: Since when have you been the determiner of what is good? Are you going soft on the enemy?

PAPYRUS: No!

UNDYNE: Your brother is lazy and sentimental. I can only attribute your failure to the fact that you are ignorant.

PAPYRUS: I am not whatever you just said!

UNDYNE: You do not remember the war. You do not remember the implications of the prophecy. That thing could destroy us all, and destroying it will liberate us all. 

PAPYRUS: I won’t feel very liberated. 

UNDYNE: It isn’t about you. Forget about the human. It will do us all a favor. 

(cuts to HUMAN#1 walking away from a Nice cream cart with a popsicle and going over to sit by MK)

MK: How are you doing? 

HUMAN#1: Fine.

MK: How come you’re not excited? UNDYNE is apparently in this part of town right now! I’m gonna get her autograph when I get the chance.

HUMAN#1: She’s your hero?

MK: She’s everyone’s hero. If I were a human, I would be so scared. 

HUMAN#1: Yeah…

MK: It was nice talking to you.

HUMAN#1: Sure. 

4:41

**(Cut to Genocide timeline)**

**(SANS smiling as whoopie cushion goes off)**

**HUMAN#2 is stoic**

**SANS: This is your cue to laugh...or to make any emotion at all maybe? (To himself): You really know how to pick them, don’t you, lady…**

**(Skips to next scene)**

**SANS: Anyways to hide from my brother, you should hide behind this conveniently shaped lamp.**

**(HUMAN#2 remains motionless)**

**SANS: Or you could not…**

**PAPYRUS: Greetings brother. Have you met a human yet?**

**SANS: Yes.**

**PAPYRUS (seeing HUMAN#2): Oh well, see you later, Human!**

**(leaves)**

**SANS: Look, my brother would really like to see a human. It would really help me out...if you kept pretending to be one.**

(Cuts back to main timeline)

(HUMAN#1 wanders onto boardwalk)

(UNDYNE tries to throw spears at them, HUMAN#1 manages to dodge her spear throws (the spears are magical blue projectiles) while running on the boardwalk)

HUMAN#1 hides in long grass, UNDYNE slowly wanders through, eventually backs away after fruitless search)

(HUMAN#1 wanders further and walks, seeing New Home, the Monsters’ Capital, from a distance.)

(UNDYNE finds HUMAN#1, and attacks her from the lower deck by sticking the blue spear projectiles straight up through the upper deck. HUMAN#1 runs and dodges these projectiles until they hit a dead end. UNDYNE confronts and forces HUMAN#1 to the edge of the platform. UNDYNE slices the platform with their blue spear projectiles, and the part of the platform HUMAN#1 is on falls down, HUMAN#1 falls, and it fades into black)

UNKNOWN VOICE:“Oh, you’ve fallen down, haven’t you? Are you okay? Here, get up. What’s your name?”

(HUMAN#1 wakes up on a bed of flowers)

(HUMAN#1 gets up, and walks to into a cave in a hole in the wall. There they meet GERSON. GERSON is a bipedal turtle. He has a headlamp)

GERSON: Looking to buy?

HUMAN#1: What do you have?

GERSON: Defensive clothing, food, drink.

HUMAN#1: Just water, I guess. What’s that Rune mean?

GERSON: The delta rune? That’s the symbol of our kingdom. The triangles are supposed to be the monsters under human subjugation. The winged circle symbolizes something else. But everybody thinks it’s the prophecy…

HUMAN#1: What prophecy?

GERSON: Well, legend has it that an “angel” who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us all freedom. Of course, some have a bleaker interpretation of the prophecy. They say the angel is the “Angel of Death” setting us free of our mortal bounds.

HUMAN#1: Angel of Death, like the Bible?

GERSON: You know the Bible? I was told nobody read it anymore..anyways, people have told stories about the angel, mystics or whatever the like. They say the angel is on no one’s side, monsters or humans. It’s said that it will come to love us, but that it will somehow lose that love, and have only a desire to eliminate mankind. It will use us to get that by taking our power. By absorbing our souls. These people think the angel isn’t a human. If it were, it would not be able to absorb our souls. Only we can absorb human ones.

HUMAN#1: Do you believe in the Angel of Death?

GERSON: Well, I don’t believe in the angel of death, but I’m afraid of it. UNDYNE, the captain of the Royal Guard...

HUMAN#1: You know her?

GERSON, (nods): The only thing that scares her is the angel of death. 

(cuts to HUMAN#1 walking onto a boardwalk bridge in a cavern, 

(HUMAN#1 sees MK on the other side of the bridge)

MK: Yo!

(MK walks towards HUMAN#1)

MK: Are you a human?

(HUMAN#1 nods)

MK: UNDYNE told me. She told me to stay away from you. So I guess that makes us enemies? Say something to make it easier for me to hate you.

HUMAN#1: No.

MK: So I have to say it? Fine then. Yo, uh, I hate your guts. There...sorry, I’m bad at this. I better just go home. 

(MK trips, they fall and are on a slanted surface going down slowly)

HUMAN#1 runs towards kid

UNDYNE, on other side: I’ll get the kid

(UNDYNE pulls the kid up, and HUMAN#1 runs down and away)

(Cuts to HUMAN#1 walking towards a large, pointy rock formation)

UNDYNE: You can’t escape that easily.

HUMAN#1: Are they fine?

UNDYNE: Yes. I appreciate your courage. But I still have to kill you.

HUMAN#1: Why?

UNDYNE (takes off helmet, revealing a fish woman’s head): A very good question. It is traditional for us to explain to the sacrifices why they need to die. So pay attention.

HUMAN#1: You’re holding a spear on me. I’m going to pay attention.

(A flashback ensues the things UNDYNE is describing are loosely played out)

UNDYNE: Years ago, monsters lived on the surface with humans. But the humans massacred us. They had their mages seal us in this very cave. They put up two indestructible magical barriers, one at the entrance, and one at the exit. Monsters are unable to leave. 

(back to present)

HUMAN#1: How did I get here?

UNDYNE: We don’t know. But humans can go through the entrance. But monsters can’t go through the entrance or through the exit unless they have a human soul with them.

HUMAN#1: A what?

UNDYNE: Do you not know what a soul is? Every human and monster has a soul. Yours looks like a heart. A monster can absorb a human soul, but most of the time a human cannot absorb a monster soul. And a human definitely can’t absorb a human soul. It’s complicated. 

HUMAN#1: Why absorb it?

UNDYNE: A human soul is very powerful. Absorbing a soul grants you it’s power. If you can absorb seven, then you become strong enough to do anything, including breaking the barrier. We have six souls preserved. And with your death, our king will have enough to break the barrier. King Asgore Dreemurr, will become a God and wreak vengeance upon you for all the pain you have caused us.

HUMAN#1: I was not a part of it.

UNDYNE: I don’t care. You can right this wrong. Give up your soul, or I will take it by force. 

HUMAN#1: Humanity will die?

UNDYNE: We will save humanity from itself. 

**(Cuts to Genocide)**

**SANS: I can’t believe you just walked through the puzzles, you should've given them a shot! They were fun! Well, anyways you’re going to have to fight my brother soon.**

**HUMAN#2: SANS, what would you do for your brother? How many would you kill for the people you love?**

**SANS: I don’t know what the heck you’re talking about, but I can tell you this. If you keep going the way I think you’re going...you’re going to have a bad time.**

**(Cuts to empty village)**

**(HUMAN#2 goes into shop, empties out register of cash, sees note that says “Please don’t hurt my family.”)**

**(HUMAN#2 snorts)**

**(After walking out of the store, HUMAN#2 walks up to MK)**

**MK: I don’t know why everyone’s hiding. UNDYNE wouldn’t let anything bad happen to us.**

**(Cuts to PAPYRUS standing in front of HUMAN#2)**

**PAPYRUS: Human, stop! You are most unusual. You’re walking about always covered in this dust..but fear not. No one is beyond redemption. You have such great potential!**

**(Inches towards him)**

**PAPYRUS: I see you are coming to accept a hug of friendship.**

**(HUMAN#2 stabs him)**

**PAPYRUS: That was...unexpected. But I know there’s still good in you!**

**HUMAN#2: There’s nothing in me.**

(Cuts back to Pacifist)

HUMAN#1: Why not use monster souls?

UNDYNE: Monster souls are much weaker than human ones. It would take the power of all the monster souls we have in the Underground to even equal the power of one human soul. Also, monsters can’t absorb monster souls. Any more questions?

HUMAN#1: I think that covers it. But you'd kill an innocent person?

UNDYNE: We are under no moral obligation to let you live so that we continue to be bound. It doesn't matter if it's not your fault we are bound. It doesn't matter if you are innocent. Freedom is more important. 

(UNDYNE begins swinging her spear, with HUMAN#1 dodging)

UNDYNE: En garde!

HUMAN#1: I do not want to fight you!

UNDYNE: Can’t always get what you want.

HUMAN#1: I just want to be friends!

UNDYNE: Why? I’m trying to kill you! 

(HUMAN#1 continues dodging, UNDYNE draws her finger across her neck.)

(HUMAN#1 starts to run away)

UNDYNE: Where are you going? 

(HUMAN#1 continues running)

UNDYNE: For years we’ve dreamed of a happy ending…

(Human #1 looks back, continues running)

UNDYNE: And now sunlight is within reach! I won’t let you snatch it away!

(HUMAN#1 is once again forced to dodge and parry attacks. They whack UNDYNE with their stick.)

UNDYNE: You’re not getting away from me this time, you little punk! If I don’t kill you, Asgore will! Killing you now is an act of mercy! Die you brat!

(Human #1 runs into Hotland, a red rock lava land, UNDYNE’s armor starts heating up)

UNDYNE: Ouch! Coward!

(HUMAN#1 sees water cooler in hotland. They get water, and pour it on UNDYNE)

UNDYNE: Thank you. But this isn’t over. 

(UNDYNE walks away, back into Waterfall)


	3. Chapter 3

(HUMAN#1 wanders into a laboratory)

(ALPHYS enters. She is a bipedal yellow dinosaur lizard, with a nervous habit of wringing her hands. She has glasses and a white lab coat.)

ALPHYS: Oh. My goodness. I didn’t expect you to get here this early, I mean, I haven’t showered, the lab’s all messy...oh, Hi. I’m Dr. Alphys, Asgore’s royal scientist. 

(HUMAN#1 looks worried)

ALPHYS: Oh, no. I’m not one of the bad guys. I mean, initially, maybe, but after I observed your journey through my cameras...I don’t know. Watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them. So Now I’m helping you. I can get you to the castle., but there’s a little problem. You see, a long time ago I made a robot named Mettaton. He was built to be an entertainment robot, you know, like a TV star or something. And he, I should say, has done an excellent job of doing that. But recently, I made some adjustments, you know to make him more useful, like anti-human combat features? When I saw you coming, I decided to remove those features, but...I made a teensy mistake, and he’s now an unstoppable killing machine with a taste for human flesh?

(HUMAN#1 looks completely bewildered and terrified)

ALPHYS: But I don’t think we’ll run into him.

(Room immediately starts shaking)

ALPHYS: Oh no.

(Lights turn off)

(METTATON enters, he is a square robot with one pivoting wheel and two metal arms. He resembles a calculator.)

METTATON: Oh yes! Welcome beauties...to today’s quiz show! Could you please give a yuge round of applause to our contestant? Now the rules are simple. Answer correctly...or you die!  
Question 1:   
What is the King’s full name? 

(Four answers are on board, but we don’t see the individual answers, only the fact there are four answers)

HUMAN#1: C, Asgore Dreemur

METTATON: Question 2: What is the name of the Epic Fantasy Novel that includes the Wizard Gandalf?

HUMAN#1: C, Lord of the Rings

METTATON: Question 3: Two Trains, Train A and Train B simultaneously are traveling in different directions....

(METTATON continues as HUMAN#1 is stumped, and then sees ALPHYS making a “D” with her hands)

HUMAN#1: D?

METTATON: Correct. Question 4: How many flies in the jar?

HUMAN#1 (seeing the numbers are changing): A

METTATON: Question 5: Would you smooch a ghost?

(HUMAN#1, sees they’re all the same answer, “Heck Yes”)

HUMAN#1: A

METTATON: Question 6: In the dating simulation game Mew Mew Kissy Cutie what is Mew Mew’s favorite food?

ALPHYS: Oh, in the game’s second act, they get Mew...

METTATON: Well, well, well. Cheating are we? Here’s a question the Dr. is sure to know the answer to. Question 7: Who does ALPHYS have a crush on?

(ALPHYS makes the cutoff gesture)

HUMAN#1: I don’t know. 

METTATON: Wrong answer! But you had a pretty good streak!

HUMAN#1: What if Alphys doesn’t know how she feels?

METTATON: One, she does, two, that’s kind of a cop out to avoid the obvious, don’t you think?

ALPHYS: What do they win?

METTATON: A spot on my next show! Until next time! 

(METTATON goes through wall)

ALPHYS: Well, I didn’t expect him to ask that last one. Sorry. 

HUMAN#1: Thanks for the help.

ALPHYS: Oh, no problem. I’ve got a few more things for you.  
I’m going to upgrade your phone...and here is a backpack. It’ll come in handy later, trust me.

(ALPHYS waits a few seconds before giving phone to HUMAN#1)

(HUMAN#1 walks through the red rocks in Hotland. They proceed into a dark cave…)

ALPHYS: Oh no.

(METTATON appears, the lights are turned on to reveal they're in a kitchen in a TV studio)

METTATON: Oh yes! Welcome, beauties to the Underground’s premier cooking show! 

(the show Cooking with a Killer Robot, sung with jingle)

METTATON: We’ve got a very special recipe today! We’re going to be making a cake!

HUMAN#1: What kind of cake?

METTATON: Vanilla.

HUMAN#1: White or Yellow?

METTATON: Why, does that matter to you?

HUMAN#1: It's just the audience might want...

METTATON: Well, anyways, my lovely assistant here will gather the ingredients. (Clapping their hands together) Give them a big hand. We'll need eggs, milk, and butter.

(HUMAN#1 runs, and grabs eggs, milk, and butter and puts them on the counter. We cut back and forth between them getting the ingredients from behind them and placing it on the table.)

METTATON: You're fast, kid. Good job! We combine eggs, milk and butter in this bowl like so. All we need now is a human soul!

HUMAN#1: Wait, what?

(METTATON pulls out chainsaw and points it at HUMAN#1)

(METTATON gets a phone call)

METTATON: Hold on. 

(METTATON holds it to their "ears", we're assuming ALPHYS is saying something)

METTATON: Yeah, I’ll tell em. (to HUMAN#1) ALPHYS says we should use a substitute. (Presses speaker button on phone): But why ALPHYS?

ALPHYS, on speaker phone: What if someone is uh, ...vegan?

METTATON (deadpan): Vegan. (perks up) That’s a great idea, Alphys! Let’s use the patented MTT brand human soul flavor substitute! 

(Pans up to a high tower with a can labeled “Human Soul Flavor Substitute on top. Can’s label of Human Soul Flavor Substitute seems hastily made, as if this can is the only substitute)

METTATON: We’re on a strict schedule. If you can’t get the can in one minute, we will have to revert to the original plan! 

(HUMAN#1's phone rings, they pick it up)

ALPHYS, on HUMAN#1's phone: Don’t panic. I have a plan. You see the button that says “Jetpack.” Press it.

(As HUMAN#1 flies up tower, METTATON drops projectiles on them)

(HUMAN#1 dodges the projectiles as they fly up)

(HUMAN#1 grabs the can)

METTATON: My my. It seems you’ve bested me. But only because you had the help of the brilliant Dr. Alphys. About the substitution...Have you ever seen a cooking show before? I baked the cake ahead of time. So forget it.

(Cut to MK in front of TV looking incredibly confused as the show goes to commercial)

(Cuts to ALPHYS in her Lab)

(Cut to MK in front of TV looking incredibly confused as the show goes to commercial)

(Cuts to ALPHYS in her lab)

ALPHYS: Do you see the core? Where we get our energy? That’s where we’re going. There’s an elevator to the King’s castle in it. 

(HUMAN#1 wanders and navigates through steam vents, this is intercut with the scenes below. HUMAN#1 seems visibly upset, and it is implied that they are experiencing these scenes in their mind)

**(Genocide, MK on bridge across from HUMAN#2)**

**MK: Undyne told me not to talk to you anymore. She said you have done terrible things….is it true?**

**HUMAN#2 (nodding): I’m sorry, MK.**

**MK (to himself): I never told them my name. What would UNDYNE do? (louder) Listen, if you wanna hurt anybody else, you’re gonna have to get through me.**

**HUMAN#2: You’re in my way. (Prepares to attack)**

**(UNDYNE shoves MK out of the way and is struck by the toy knife)**

**UNDYNE (in agony): Ahh! Run, kid, run!**

**(MK runs)**

**UNDYNE: I'm...alive? I won’t die yet! You’ll kill them all, won’t you? Humans and monsters! Their hopes and dreams dissolved in an instant! That won’t happen! I’m not dying to you in one hit! You’re gonna have to try a little harder than that!**

**HUMAN#2: You don’t have a say in the matter.**

**(UNDYNE begins the hail of spears, HUMAN#2 deflects them)**

**(Fight continues and is intercut with** HUMAN#1 wanders around Hotland)

**UNDYNE: You think you won? My friend has been watching this entire time. She’s told our dear King to arm himself with the six souls by now. She’s evacuated everyone to a place where you can’t find them.**

**HUMAN#2: You can’t hide from what I’m planning to do.**

**(UNDYNE turns to dust)**

**(HUMAN#2 has a moment of silence in their honor.)**

(Cuts back to pacifist)

(HUMAN#1 walks into a dark room)

ALPHYS, (on speaker phone): You know what this means….

(METTATON is at a News Studio, positioned a la News anchor at MTT News, HUMAN#1 is on screen on screen)

METTATON: Oh Yes!

ALPHYS (the phone is connected to the "call-in" audio): Would you stop saying that? It’s a stupid catchphrase, and those are the lowest form of humor.

METTATON: No. Mockery is. Can you believe the doctor? Nyah nyah nyah, “stupid catchphrase” Nyah nyah nyah. 

(METTATON notices camera)

METTATON: Oh. Good evening beauties and gentlebeauties, this is METTATON reporting live from MTT news. An interesting situation has arisen in eastern Hotland. Here is our reporter, live on the scene! You seem to be near a package. And it's addressed to you darling! Can we open it up on air? 

(HUMAN#1 opens present)

METTATON: Is that..a bomb? What a thoughtful gift! In fact, the room is full of bombs!

(The cardboard layout of the city falls away, leaving the view open to HUMAN#1 on a system of pathways right behind the desk.)

METTATON: (cuts to each object when he's talking about it) This basketball, this dog, the camera I’m filming this on is a bomb! If you don’t defuse them, then a larger bomb will go off. You have two minutes. After that, you won’t be reporting “live” any longer!

(METTATON starts flying away using his jet propulsion system)

ALPHYS (on phone just to HUMAN#1): There’s a bomb defusing program on your cell phone. 

HUMAN#1: Thanks. 

(HUMAN#1 runs to each thing, including the dog, and defuses all the bombs, with about a dozen seconds left)

METTATON, (floating above the whole thing): Weird. In the movies, you usually cut it closer. Well, good job. If you hadn’t defused these bombs, then the big bomb would’ve gone off in two minutes. Now it won’t explode in two minutes. It will explode in two seconds! Goodbye darling.

(We see the countdown clock go down to zero)

METTATON: Ah. The doctor has saved you yet again

ALPHYS (on call-in audio): That’s right! While you were busy monologuing I was fixing, uh repairing...

METTATON: You deactivated the bomb with your hacking skills!

ALPHYS (on call-in audio): Yeah...that’s what I did.

METTATON: It seems I have been foiled yet again by the brilliant doctor ALPHYS! Well, let’s thank our viewers for tuning in! 

(METTATON leaves)

ALPHYS (on phone to HUMAN#1): You still seem a little tense. You worried about Asgore? We can cross that bridge when we come to it. I know this doesn’t have anything to do with guiding you, but I think you should check out this human show. It’s called Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

HUMAN#1: I haven’t heard of it.

(Cuts to ALPHYS’s office. We see Alphys talking on the phone to HUMAN#1)

ALPHYS: Well, it is old. It’s about this human girl named Mew Mew, who has cat ears, which humans don’t have. So, she’s sensitive about it, but then she meets friends who like her for who she is, and realizes that the cat ears don’t matter. Also, this sounds really weird, but she has this power. She kisses people and controls them to fix her problems. When they go back to normal they have no memory of the kiss or anything they did while under her control.

HUMAN#1: That sounds wrong...

ALPHYS: Well, she eventually realizes controlling people...oops, almost spoiled the whole show there.

HUMAN#1: I’m guessing she regrets it. There’s unintended consequences. Bad ones.

ALPHYS: Wow, you’re getting a little dark there! It’s a happy show! Everything is alright in the end!

(HUMAN#1 walks onto a stage where METTATON is performing opera)

METTATON: Oh! That human! Could it be? My one true love!

(Sings): Oh my love/please run away

Monster king/forbids your stay

Humans must/Live far apart

Even if/it breaks my heart

They’ll put you/in the dungeon

It will suck/ and then you’ll die a lot

Really sad/You’re gonna die

Cry cry cry/ So sad it’s happening

(Speaking): So sad that you’re going to have to go to the dungeon. See ya! 

(METTATON activates a trapdoor. HUMAN#1 falls through)

METTATON, from above: See ya!

(Cuts to HUMAN#1 on the floor of the dungeon)

METTATON: What shall I do? My love has been cast into the dungeon!

One with such a perilous puzzle. 

Each square...wait a minute. You’ve already heard the rules, right?

(HUMAN#1 stays stoic, forgetting the rules, but doesn’t want to say so, knowing full well METTATON won’t repeat them)

METTATON: Well, I won’t waste your time. Good luck! And if you take too long, things might get a little hot.

(Wall of flames appears)

METTATON: A hahahaha! My poor love, I’m so filled with grief I can’t stop laughing!

(HUMAN#1 speeds through the maze, piranhas jumping, electric shocks, and all, but ultimately is caught between firewalls) 

METTATON: Here come the flames! 

(Goes further in)

METTATON: They’re closing in!

METTATON: Getting closer, oh my!

METTATON: Any minute now…(cough) [he literally says cough]

ALPHYS: Oh! I’m hacking into the firewall right now!

(Flames disappear)

METTATON: Foiled again!

(Pause)

METTATON: Tha-

ALPHYS: That’s right! Come on, Mettaton, give up already! You can’t defeat us as long as we work together! The puzzle’s finished!

METTATON: Finished? Dr. Alphys, did you forget what the green tiles do? If you step on one, an alarm sounds..and you have to fight a monster. Well, that monster is me!

(Phone rings)

METTATON: You better answer the phone

ALPHYS: Press the yellow button on the phone. It will make him vulnerable to your attacks.

(HUMAN#1 does as asked and shocks METTATON)

METTATON, immediately lying down in dramatic pose: You’ve defeated me! How can this be? You were stronger than I thought, etcetera.

ALPHYS: Wow, we defeated him!

HUMAN#1, (facetiously): All thanks to you!

ALPHYS: Now, can I tell you something? Before I met you, I didn’t really...I didn’t really like myself very much. For a long time, I felt like a total screw up. Like I couldn’t do anything without letting everyone down. But guiding you has made me feel...a lot better about myself. So thanks for letting me help you. We can continue. The core is through the MTT Hotel and Resort. Go there and await further instruction.

HUMAN#1: Ok. 

**(Cuts to Genocide)**

**GERSON, looking away: Did you not hear about the evacuation? You need to get out…**

**(GERSON sees HUMAN#2)**

**GERSON: Oh.**

**HUMAN#2: (while holding toy knife): Would you kindly…?**

**GERSON: You want something you’ll have to pay. Tradesman Truce. Underground rules state you can’t enter a FIGHT when I’m trying to sell you something.**

**HUMAN#2: You could have marked up all the prices so I wouldn’t benefit from these products.**

**GERSON: It wouldn’t qualify for the truce if you couldn’t buy anything.**

**HUMAN#2: Do you know who I am?**

**GERSON: The Angel of Death.**

**HUMAN#2: Very good. But I was talking about my identity.**

**GERSON: How am I supposed to know?**

**HUMAN#2: I don’t know (changes voice) “Mr. Turtle”?**

**GERSON: Very clever kid. I don't know how you got their memories…**

**HUMAN#2: What is someone but their memories?**

**GERSON: I know who you are. (after some silence) Why?**

**HUMAN#2: Excuse me?**

**GERSON: We were the only people in your life that cared about you! We loved you! And this is how you repay us? We can still help you. You still care about him, right? What would he say if he were here?**

**HUMAN#2: I don’t care. He ruined my life.**

**GERSON: He saved your life! And you ruined ours! Twice over! You are a black hole from which no hope can escape.**

**HUMAN#2: Toriel’s dead.**

**GERSON (crying): She just wanted to help...but people like you use helpers for your own ends. She loved you.**

**HUMAN#2: No. She loved the person she thought I was.**

(cuts back to hotel)

SANS: Hey, kid. Heard you’re heading towards the core. Wanna grab a bite to eat first?

HUMAN#1: Sure.

(SANS takes HUMAN#1 to mostly empty restaurant, one staff is at door)

SANS: No need to wait for us to sit down. My friend and I will have the salmon.

WAITER: Just before closing time, eh? Well, what the heck.

(SANS and HUMAN#1 sit at table in relative darkness)

SANS: Before we begin, Undyne wanted to give this to Alphys. She said, and I quote “If you read it, I’ll kill you.”

HUMAN#1: She’s okay with me?

SANS: She respects you...you still look a little fazed. Do you miss home? I know the feeling. I always wanted to get to the surface for a while. Now? I’m in no hurry to get out. It’s fine here. Maybe we should take what is given to us. Down here, you got food, drink, friends..is what you have to do really worth it? Why do you wanna get home so badly anyhow?

HUMAN#1: I...don’t know.

SANS: You don’t know. No family?

HUMAN#1: Mom’s got a condition. She can’t take care of me. But that’s all the family I know of.

SANS: You still want redemption, right? I wanted to make things up with...someone close to me. He was a genius, but insane. 

HUMAN#1: Don’t you want me to leave?

SANS: Yes. I’m sorry if it didn’t sound like that. Let me tell you a story. I’m a sentry in the Snowdin forest, right? We spend all day looking for humans. It..it bores you out of your mind. So I try to entertain myself. There’s this huge locked door at the end of the forest. I knock on it to practice knock knock jokes. So one day, I’m knocking em out, like usual, and suddenly, someone says “Who’s there?” and I respond dishes, and she says “dishes who” and I say “Dishes a very bad joke.” Then she howls with laughter, like it’s the best joke she’s heard in forever. I keep em coming, and she keeps laughing. She’s the best audience I’ve ever had. So then she tries one. “Knock knock” “Who’s there” “Old lady” “Old Lady who?” “I didn’t know you could yodel” (SANS is smiling at this point, as if _that_ joke was the best he ever heard)

We told jokes for hours, and then I had to get back home. She told me to stop by again. So I did. I stopped by several times. We talk about more than knock-knock jokes, by the way...but the whole joke exchange is a thing now. One day, she isn’t laughing very much, and I ask her what’s up. So, she says something strange…”could you please, please promise something.” 

“if a human ever comes through this door, watch over them, and protect them.” I’m not a man of promises. I still don’t know that much about this lady. But someone who likes bad jokes has an integrity you can’t say no to.”

(HUMAN#1 looks unconvinced)

SANS: Do you get what I’m saying? You know what would’ve happened, the promise I made to her, had she not said anything? Buddy..you’d be dead where you stand.

(Awkward silence)

SANS: Just a joke. I’ve done a good job haven’t I? I better keep doing a good job. Someone really cares about you. 

(Waiter arrives)

SANS: Oh, here’s the salmon…thank you sir.

(HUMAN#1 looks stone-faced, as if they know he wasn’t joking)

(Cuts to waking up in hotel room, as if HUMAN#1 is still mulling over what he said)

(HUMAN#1 is alone in the elevator, going to open first floor of hotel)

(HUMAN#1 overhears monster)

HOTEL MONSTER:: Did you see the show last night? That human almost looked real! Special effects these days are really cutting edge…

(Cuts to HUMAN#1 walking into the entrance of the core)

ALPHYS (on phone): All we need to do is take an elevator to the top of the core.

(HUMAN#1 investigates elevator, pounds it with their fist)

HUMAN#1: Out of order.

ALPHYS: That’s fine, just go left!

(HUMAN#1 goes left. They stop at the entrance of the next room)

ALPHYS: Ok. This place is difficult. It’s a sort of labyrinth. It changes, so I don’t have a map. But I do have a good description of each room. 

(Montage. ALPHYS says things like turn left, run past those guards, etc. while HUMAN#1 is seen following them)

ALPHYS: All right, the orange lasers you have to move through to get past, and blue lasers you don’t move…there should be two blue and one orange

(Two orange and one blue lasers appear, but HUMAN#1 survives)

ALPHYS: That wasn’t supposed to happen! The weapons must change too!

(HUMAN#1 runs into guards and has to fight them. Cut after a little bit)

ALPHYS: I, I don’t know what to say. 

(HUMAN#1 runs into lasers)

ALPHYS: I’ll turn them off this time...wait, it isn’t turning off...I can only shut it off for a few seconds at a time!

(HUMAN#1 reenacts a famous scene from the Phantom Menace, simply waiting for lasers to turn off)

HUMAN#1: What is happening?

ALPHYS: I wish I knew.

(Cuts to HUMAN#1 wandering around, looking lost)

ALPHYS: I can’t help you. I’m sorry. Call me if you need more help.

(HUMAN#1 sits there. Suddenly they are determined and run through the labyrinth.)

(They find the elevator towards the King’s castle. They pound on it. It's locked. Next to it is a door to a room)

(HUMAN#1 enters room where METTATON is waiting)

METTATON: Oh yes. There you are darling. It’s time for our showdown. It’s time to stop the “malfunctioning robot.” (suddenly sounds serious) Except I’m not. Malfunction? Reprogramming? Get. real. This was all a show! An act! Alphys played you like a darn fiddle. She grew so attached to your adventure, she wanted to be a part of it! She’s the one that reactivated the puzzles. She’s the one that disabled the elevators. She enlisted me to torment you. She saved you from dangers that didn’t exist. All to make sure you knew what a great person she was. I say this with the full knowledge she started my career...she’s not a great person. At this moment, she’s behind the door. She’s going to “interrupt” our fight. She’s going to “deactivate” me. You’ll regard her so highly she’ll even be able to convince you not to leave...or not. You see, I’ve had enough of this charade. I have nothing against humans. Far from it, actually. My only desire is to entertain! The audience deserves a good show, don’t they? And what’s a good show without a plot twist? How does it feel, knowing that someone was always behind the curtain?

ALPHYS: The door’s locked behind me.

(The room starts going up, revealing it to be an elevated stage)

METTATON: Real drama! Real Bloodshed! You know, I was the one who rearranged the core’s individual rooms. I was the one who hired those monsters..the ones in the core, that is. But I knew you would make it. So I made a few upgrades of my own! 

(Fires, HUMAN#1 dodges) 

METTATON: It’s nothing personal, kid...if Asgore gets your soul. He’s gonna try to destroy humanity, and then we’re all screwed, human and monster alike. I’m not about to let that happen. I’ll absorb you myself before that guy gets the chance. 

HUMAN#1: What if he kills you?

METTATON: Then your soul disappears with mine. He knows that. 

(METTATON Fires) (HUMAN#1 dodges)

(The stage stops, it is in the middle of another Television studio)

METTATON: You idiot! Don’t you understand. Your death will save humanity! I will save humanity!

I’ll be the greatest entertainer the humans have known. Now, to get the cameras on (fiddles with cameras, turning his back on HUMAN#1)

ALPHYS: Human, can you hear me? You know why METTATON is always facing forward? There’s a switch on his back. Flip it, and he’ll be vulnerable!

(HUMAN#1 darts around and flips the switch)

METTATON: Flipping the switch means one thing...I premiere my new body!

(A cloud of smoke comes up. When it dissipates, we see that METTATON has changed to a form that looks like David Bowie with an emo haircut. This is METTATON EX)

HUMAN#1: David Bowie?

METTATON: You’ve heard of him? Never mind. Oh, sorry. Welcome everyone, to the finale of this series. Today, I will kill the human and secure the future of our people! Time for Lights, Camera, and...action.

(HUMAN#1 looks at ratings, which are on the side of the studio)

HUMAN#1, to camera: This is your guys’s idea of entertainment? You people are insane!

(Ratings go up, HUMAN#1 smiles)

(HUMAN#1 dodges METTATON’s attacks.)

HUMAN#1: I’m not going to get hit at all!

(HUMAN#1 turns to the _real_ audience and scoffs. Ratings go up as they dodge another METTATON attack)

(HUMAN#1 hits METTATON’s arm. It falls off.)

METTATON: Who needs arms with legs like these?

(HUMAN#1 dodges final attack)

METTATON: This is the most viewers we’ve ever had! Turns out what we needed all along to drive up viewership was bloodthirsty violence! We reached the viewer call-in milestone. I’ll take viewer calls now.

NAPSTABLOOK: Hi Mettaton. I really liked your show. My life is pretty boring, but seeing you on the screen brought excitement to my life vicariously and

(cuts to next caller)

CALLER#2: Your show made us so happy. We don’t know what we’ll watch without you

(overlap with next caller)

CALLER#3: There’ll be a Mettaton shaped hole in my Mettaton shaped heart.

  
  


METTATON: I see now...I had it all along. Thank you everyone, and goodnight. 

(Camera is turned off)

METTATON: Humanity has plenty of stars, but the Underground only has me. If I left, we would lose our spark. Humanity has you. Humanity will survive if you are its protector….knock em dead, darling.

(Turns off)

**(Switches to Genocide Route)**

**METTATON: You’ve made quite a name for yourself. Such infamy! I’m impressed. Are you looking for ALPHYS? Well, while you were doing your (ahem) thing, she was running around evacuating people to safety, to a place you can never find them!**

**HUMAN#2: I don’t need to find them….**

**METTATON: You kind of do. Deciding not to fight you! My my, she really is the only smart one, isn’t she?**

**HUMAN#2: If she was smart, she would appreciate the complexity of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2.**

**METTATON: You watch that show? Weeb! You’re just itching to get your hands on me aren’t you? Well t-o-o b-a-d! This world needs stars more than it needs corpses!**

(Switches back)

ALPHYS: I just wanted to say goodbye and…..I’m sorry. I can’t take this anymore. I lied to you.

HUMAN#1: I know.

ALPHYS: No. I’m not talking about that, though I am sorry for any trouble I caused you. I lied to you about the nature of the second barrier. A human soul isn’t strong enough to cross the barrier alone. It takes a human soul...and a monster soul. If you want to go home..you’ll have to take his soul.

HUMAN#1: But humans can't...

ALPHYS: He’s not just a monster, he’s the king. His soul lives on much longer than ours does. You’ll have to kill ASGORE. I’m sorry.

(Elevator door starts to close)

HUMAN#1: ALPHYS, wait! Undyne wanted me to give this to you..

(HUMAN#1 pulls out the letter)

ALPHYS: What…

**(Cuts to Genocide)**

**METTATON: After our first meeting, I realized something ghastly. You're not just a threat to monsters, but to humanity as well. Oh my, that’s an issue. I need an audience. And there are some people I want to protect! I will show you my true form! It’s showtime!**

**(METTATON turns into METTATON NEO after smoke comes up, which is METTATON EX but with a cannon arm and stage lights blaring from his arms that give him the appearance of wings of light)**

**(Dramatic music is immediately cut off as HUMAN#2 uses hits him with the butt of an empty gun)**

**METTATON: I, I….**

**(METTATON dies)** ****

**(HUMAN#2 dials cell phone)**

**HUMAN#2: Hello Doctor.**

**(Silence)**

**HUMAN#2: I apologize to you if it seems this call is intended to mock your deceased friend…**

**ALPHYS: A good friend...**

**HUMAN#2: Really? Good? Did you know your friend was willing to kill a child for an entertainment career?**

**ALPHYS: What the heck are you talking about?**

**HUMAN#2: Want to know my secret, doctor? This is a time loop of sorts. If I die, I go back to a few minutes before I died.**

**ALPHYS: How do I know….?**

**HUMAN#2: I’m not making this up? You don’t. You’ll just have to trust me.**

**ALPHYS: Trust you?**

**HUMAN#2: I can also turn back time to the moment where this body fell into the underground. So, during one of the times I decided to be nice to you people, he revealed he wanted to take the soul before the King could and use it to escape to an Earth audience.**

**ALPHYS: Is that why you killed…**

**HUMAN#2: No. I am under no delusion that what I did was a good thing. I did it because the benefits to me outweigh the negative consequences felt by you…**

**ALPHYS: What? You killed my two closest friends! How can the benefits…?**

**HUMAN#2: Because in about 6 hours you won’t remember a thing. I respawn back in time after I die, remember? I, on the other hand, remember everything. Every monster that managed to kill me. Dying doesn’t hurt much, but the knowledge that the people you know would have you dead under different circumstances is terrifying.**

**ALPHYS: I’m sorry if you felt that way, but this…**

**HUMAN#2: Alphys, it may hurt now, but soon you’ll be back with your friends. We are friends Alphys, and you will not object because as far as you will know, I will have done nothing. So please, suck up your friend being murdered for a few hours and thank your lucky stars you don’t have to deal with it literally every day like I do.**

**ALPHYS: You’re going to keep killing us and making us...**

**HUMAN#2: No. We are close. The suffering will be over soon.**   
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

(Cuts back to pacifist)

(Two monsters are talking, MONSTER 1 and MONSTER 2 They are elderly gentlemen.)

MONSTER 1: The rumors are true. There is a human among us.

MONSTER 2: But, it seems sweet. Why not just wait for the next one? Does ASGORE know a lot of monsters don’t want him to kill it?

MONSTER 1: Talking to people, I think they’re divided…

(HUMAN#1 walks on city streets. The city streets below are bustling, but the walkway is empty.)

(HUMAN#1 wanders into New Home, or Asgore’s house. It looks a lot like Toriel’s)

(HUMAN#1 walks into the children’s room)

(HUMAN#1 Sees striped shirts of green and yellow in the closet. )

(They also find a heart-shaped locket. They look melancholy.)

(HUMAN#1 stares at their ragged face in a mirror. For a few frames, we can see someone looking sad behind them)

(HUMAN#1 Goes downstairs and goes onto lower city streets.)

MONSTER 1: Excuse me, but are you the human?

HUMAN#1: Yes.

MONSTER 2: You may think that ASGORE is simply doing this for his people. But it runs deeper than that. 

(This story is narrated over the events which are depicted in a different style. The monsters narrate over a visual representation of the events. The human who dies is never fully seen)

(ASRIEL first appears in this scene. He is a small version of Toriel, with a horizontal green and yellow striped sweater, in addition to jeans)

MONSTER 1: Only a few are old enough to remember, but a long time ago, a human fell into the ruins. Injured by its fall, the human called out for help. Asriel, the king’s son, heard the human’s call. He brought the human back to the castle. One day, the human became very ill. The sick human had only one request...to see the flowers from their village. But there was nothing we could do. The next day...the next day…

MONSTER 2: The human died. Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human’s soul. He transformed into a being with incredible power. 

MONSTER 1: With the human’s soul, he crossed the barrier. He carried the human’s body into the sunset. Back to the village of the humans. 

MONSTER 2: He reached the center of the village. There, he found a bed of golden flowers. He carried the human onto it. Suddenly, screams rang out..the villagers saw Asriel holding the human body and..

MONSTER 1: They thought that he had killed the child. The humans attacked him with everything they had. He was struck with blow after blow. Asriel had the power to destroy them all. But Asriel did not fight back. Asriel just smiled, and walked away. Wounded, Asriel stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. He told us everything that had happened, then…

MONSTER 2: His dust spread across the garden. The kingdom fell into despair. The king and queen had lost two children in one night. The humans had once again taken everything from us. The king decided it was time to end our suffering.

ASGORE: “Every human who falls down here must die...with enough souls, we can shatter the barrier”

MONSTER 1: I don’t know what to say. I hope you find what you’re looking for.

  
  


(HUMAN#1 walks into final hall)

SANS: You’ve finally made it kid. You’re going to face Asgore. 

HUMAN#1: Thank you, Sans. 

SANS: Well, some of those people you faced were pretty scary. You could’ve beat them. But you decided not to. It doesn’t mean you’re naive, it just means you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. No matter the struggles or hurt you faced, you strived to do the right thing. Even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. If I were you, I would’ve given up by now..but you didn’t get this far by giving up, did you? You have determination. As long as you hold on. As long as you can do what’s in your heart, you can do the right thing. 

HUMAN#1: SANS, before I fight Asgore...I need to confess something...

SANS: Okay...

HUMAN#1: I...I have dreams. Dreams where I killed people. Like Toriel, Undyne...even a kid. And..your brother. It feels like someone else..and it sounds like someone else..but I think it’s me. What does it mean?

SANS (notably not looking mortified): I don’t know. But you didn’t do any of that in real life.

HUMAN#1: Yes..but

SANS: It might be guilt remaining over what you knew you could do given enough hate….

HUMAN#1: There’s something you’re not telling me..

SANS: Something I came across in my research with that friend I talked about, yeah. I’m...not going to burden you with that....

HUMAN#1: I can’t face Asgore knowing there’s something I don’t know.

SANS: I won’t tell you where the results of the research are, but I can give you a place to get more information. He made an entry after he disappeared. It’s in the older part of the labs.

HUMAN#1: Then I’ll go there!

(HUMAN#1 gets on a river taxi to the Laboratory)

(HUMAN#1 Reads note from ALPHYS..reads one that says “For The Human” and decides to leave the “For Undyne” letter alone.) 

HUMAN#1 (reading aloud): Human, thank you so much for delivering the letter. It gave me a new outlook on life. The fact that Undyne has finally confessed her feelings to me has meant a lot to me. But, as difficult as it is to say this, you guys can’t make my problems magically disappear. I have resolved to be a better person, and not to be afraid anymore. I need to face my own mistakes, so I will do that now...enter the door to the north of this note. You need to know what I did.

(HUMAN#1 enters the door. It is an elevator. They stand there as the elevator descends)

(HUMAN#1 walks into a dark room and wanders around dark hallways and comes across ghost like creatures.)

(Human#1 runs past them quickly)

(HUMAN#1 finds room with tapes and a television set)

(It’s too dark to see everything in the first one, but audience can make out shapes)

(The tapes play)

TORIEL: Psst, Gorey..wake up

ASGORE: Hmm..what is it dear..and why do you have that video camera?

TORIEL: Shush, I want to get your reaction. Gorey, dearest what is my favorite vegetable?

ASGORE: Carrots, right?

TORIEL: No, my favorite vegetable is eda-Mom-e..get it?

ASGORE: Oh, it’s a joke. By the way, edamame is not a vegetable..it’s a way to prepare soybeans.

TORIEL: (Sarcastically) You’re such a killjoy.

ASGORE: Go back to bed, honey..

TORIEL: If I were a dog, what breed of dog would I be?

ASGORE: I don’t know, honey, what kind of dog would you be?

TORIEL: A Mom-eranian!

ASGORE: You sure seem excited to have this child. You know, if you keep making jokes like this, one day you could be a famous Mom-edian.

TORIEL:..I’m going to bed

ASGORE: Come on Tori, wasn’t that funny?

(cuts back to HUMAN#1’s face)

HUMAN#1: TORIEL was the Queen...

(Cuts to second second tape)

(CHARA’s face is obscured during these videos)

ASRIEL: Hey, Chara! Do your creepy face! Good. Wait, I had the lens cap on.

(Takes it off) 

ASRIEL: Can you do it again? 

(Cuts to third tape)

ASRIEL: Hey, Chara! Smile for the camera. I got you. I left the lens cap on, on purpose! Now you’re smiling for no reason! 

(ASRIEL takes lens off..)

ASRIEL: Wait, you’re thinking of how we tried to make butterscotch pie for dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butter, but we accidentally put in buttercups instead. Yeah, those flowers got him really sick. I felt really bad. We made Mom really upset. 

(Cut to next video)

ASRIEL: Chara I don’t like this idea…

CHARA: It will work! Do you doubt me?

ASRIEL: No, Chara, never! Yeah..we’ll be strong. We’ll free everyone. I’ll go get the flowers…

(Cut to next video)

ASRIEL: Chara, can you hear me? We want you to wake up! Chara! You have to stay determined! You can’t give up! You are the future of humans and monsters. Please, wake up. I don’t like this plan anymore….

CHARA: Do you doubt me?

ASRIEL: No. Six, right? We just have to get six…and we’ll do it together, right?

(Tapes end and HUMAN#1 sits in silence, crying.)

(Lights come back on)

(ALPHYS comes running in with several of the ghost-like monsters following her inside)

ALPHYS: Are you okay? I’m sorry. But it took a little time to turn the power back on. I didn’t know you’d be back so soon. I was going to call you, hopefully before ASGORE had the chance to finish you off or vice-versa...

HUMAN#1: What is all this about? (gestures at blobs of monsters)

ALPHYS: The amalgamates? It’s time I tell you. The king wanted us to do research on the nature of human souls...to help us get past the barrier. What I found was that the ability of human souls to persist after death could be quantified and extracted. I extracted some of this ability, which I call “determination” from the human souls we had, and injected them into dying monsters. I told their families they were going to see their dying relatives again, but I was mistaken. They couldn’t handle the amount of determination. So they...melded together into these..things. I then had to pretend I lost them again..but they are still alive, in some way, I think. Thanks to Undyne’s confession, I’m prepared to tell everyone what really happened. 

HUMAN#1: Anything else?

ALPHYS: I injected some determination into flowers. They are soulless, so the idea was I could create a thing that could absorb both human and monster souls...to help us break the barrier. It would take approximately the absorption of every monster soul to equal one human soul.

HUMAN#1: If that’s possible, why do you need me? 

ALPHYS: Because it didn’t work. You can’t bring something soulless to life..nor would you really want to. If you leave, you have to leave us behind. 

HUMAN#1: SANS mentioned something about his friend...

ALPHYS: Gaster? You want to see his last journal entry? (leads HUMAN#1 through halls)

(points at it)

ALPHYS: Here it is...I translated it from his usual notation.

HUMAN#1:(Reads it aloud)

"Entry number seventeen”

DARK DARKER YET DARKER

THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING

THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER

PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE

THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT

SEEMS

VERY

VERY

INTERESTING

WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?"

ALPHYS: Why are you so interested in him? He’s basically gone. He can send messages..from wherever he is..but I don’t know how. 

HUMAN#1: I’ve been having dreams, ALPHYS. Bad dreams. Me doing things that are bad to people. Killing people. 

ALPHYS: You think it’s another reality? I’m sorry, but if there was such a thing as a parallel universe, Gaster wouldn’t be in it. He’s nowhere…where are you going?

HUMAN#1: To fight a King….

(Cuts to the last hallway…)

HUMAN#1: Sans, why did you send me back?

SANS: You needed to know the truth.

HUMAN#1: What truth? That Alphys screwed up? That your friend is who knows where? That the fallen child poisoned itself?

SANS: What? They always told us...

HUMAN#1: Well, they always told you wrong. The first fallen child wanted to kill people to liberate the monsters. Alphys said she injected flowers with determination. I think the fallen is the talking flower..

SANS: What the heck are you talking about? I told you. It’s an echo flower. Now, go face the King. And don’t worry. We’ve got you covered…

(HUMAN#1 walks in to face King)

(We finally see ASGORE. He is a mountain of a monster. He is the same species as TORIEL. He also has large purple robes, in addition to a beard and crown on his head.) 

ASGORE: Is someone there? Just a second..I need to finish watering my garden...and here we are. Howdy! How can I…. 

(realizes HUMAN#1 is human) oh. I so badly want to offer you a cup of tea..but (sigh) you know how it is.

(pause)

ASGORE: Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you should be playing a game of catch. You know what we must do. Follow me.

(HUMAN#1 follows king to the barrier)


	5. Chapter 5

ASGORE: You’re pretty tense..just think of this as a trip to the dentist...Are you ready? If you are not, I understand. I am not ready either...

(King crouches in battle position)

HUMAN#1, quietly: I do not want to fight you..

ASGORE remains silent... 

HUMAN#1: I do not want to fight you.

(ASGORE then raises his trident, about to strike)

HUMAN#1: Stop fighting!

King swings down

(Cut to Genocide route)

**HUMAN#2 reminisces in New Home.**

**HUMAN#2 (still hidden): Our beds. Our clothes. My drawing. Here it is. The locket.**

**(puts it on their chest)**

**HUMAN#2: Right where it belongs. It’s almost over Frisk.**

**(Extreme close up-Tear trickling from HUMAN#2’s eye. The eye is red.)**

**(HUMAN#2 Looks through refrigerator)**

**HUMAN#2: No chocolate.**

**(Turns around)**

**FLOWEY: Howdy, Chara!**

(Cuts to Pacifist)

King is hit by fireball

**(Cuts to Genocide)**

**FLOWEY: You finally made it home! Remember when we used to play here?**

(Cuts to Pacifist)

TORIEL: What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Do not be afraid my child, it is I, Toriel, your friend and guardian. 

**(Cuts to genocide)**

**FLOWEY: After what happened...I remember when I first woke up here. In the garden. I was so scared! I couldn’t feel my arms or my legs! My entire body had turned into a flower!**

(Cuts to Pacifist) 

TORIEL: At first, I thought I would let you make your journey alone….but I could not stop worrying about you. Your adventure must have been so treacherous, and ultimately, it would burden you with a horrible choice…to leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person. 

However, I realized, I cannot allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here...Is that not what I have been trying to prevent this whole time? 

**(Cuts to genocide)**

**FLOWEY: I called out for our parents. “Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!” But nobody came.**

(Cuts to pacifist)

TORIEL: So, for now let us suspend this battle. As terrible as Asgore is, he deserves mercy. 

ASGORE: Tori! You came back!

TORIEL: Do not Tori me, Dremurr! You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind, you could’ve gone through the barrier after you got one soul of a human trapped down here and died from natural causes, taken six souls from the humans, then come back and freed everyone peacefully! But you would rather wait here, merely hoping another human never comes. 

**(Cuts to genocide)**

**FLOWEY: Eventually, the King, well, Dad, found me crying in the garden. I had explained what had happened to me. Then he held me, Chara. He held me with tears in his eyes..saying “There there, everything is going to be all right.” He was so emotional. But, for some reason, I didn’t feel anything at all.**

(Cuts to pacifist)

ASGORE: Tori, you’re right. I am a miserable creature...but do you think we can still be friends?

TORIEL: No.

**(Cuts to genocide)**

**FLOWEY: I soon realized I didn’t feel anything about anyone. My compassion had disappeared. And believe me, it’s not like I wasn’t trying. I had no SOUL.**

(Cuts to pacifist)

UNDYNE: Everyone..stop the fighting..or I will fight you!

TORIEL: We just resolved that. What is your name? Are you friends with the human? 

UNDYNE: Sort of. (Turns to ASGORE) Is this your ex? The Queen? That’s rough, buddy.

TORIEL: I’m Toriel.

UNDYNE: Nice to meet you.

(Cuts to genocide)

**FLOWEY: I wasted weeks with that stupid King, vainly hoping I would feel something. But it became too much for me. I ran away from home and eventually, I reached the ruins. Inside I found her, Chara.**

(Cuts to pacifist)

ALPHYS: Stop the fighting! I…

TORIEL: Are you another friend? I am Toriel. 

ALPHYS: Hi.

PAPYRUS: Hey! Nobody fight anyone! If anybody fights anyone, I’ll be forced, to, uh, ask Undyne for help.

TORIEL: Hello.

PAPYRUS: Hello your majesty. (To HUMAN#1) Hey, human, did Asgore shave? And then clone himself?

SANS: Hey guys, what’s up?

TORIEL: That voice...could it be..?

SANS: Yes, I’m the guy on the other side of the door (shrugs)

TORIEL: My name is Toriel. It’s nice to finally meet you.

SANS: Ditto, your highness. I’m Sans.

TORIEL: Then this must be your brother Papyrus. It’s nice to finally meet you. Your brother has told me everything about you!

PAPYRUS: I can’t believe Asgore’s clone knows who I am! This is the greatest day of my life!

TORIEL: Hey Papyrus, what does a skeleton tile his roof with?

PAPYRUS: Snow-resistant roof tiles?

TORIEL: Shin-gles

PAPYRUS: I changed my mind. This might be the worst day of my life!

**(Cuts to genocide route)**

**FLOWEY: It felt like the worst day of my life. Because, I thought of all people, Mom could make me feel whole again. She failed. And I realized those two...were useless. I became despondent.**

(Cuts to pacifist route)

UNDYNE: Asgore, It’s gonna be okay. There are plenty of fish in the sea.

ALPHYS: Yeah, Asgore, Undyne is totally right about that fish thing. Sometimes, you’ve got to get over your infatuation with a monarch and just get to know a really cute fish. It’s a metaphor. You can find someone to love. 

(METTATON in background): Just kiss already!

(Cuts to genocide route)

**FLOWEY: I just wanted to love someone. I just wanted to care about someone. Chara, you might not believe this, but I decided it wasn’t worth living anymore. Not in a world without love. Not in a world without you. So, I decided to follow in your footsteps. I would erase myself from existence. I succeeded. But as I left this mortal coil..I started to feel apprehensive. What happens to you, after death, if you don’t have a soul? So, the survival instinct started to kick in. Then I woke up. Like it was all just a bad dream. I was back at the garden. A sort of save point, like a video game. I died again and again to make sure it was my determination that kept me alive. I found out it was. I was in a time loop of some sort. If I died, I would just go back in time. Like “Groundhog Day.” Dad always loved that movie. At first, I tried to do what that guy did to get out..be nice to people. I became friends with everyone. I solved their problems flawlessly. But as time repeated, people proved themselves predictable. All people are..are answers.**

(Cuts to pacifist)

TORIEL: With all your friends, you’ll be happy here. 

ALPHYS: Speaking of which, Papyrus, you called us all here. How did you know how to call everybody?

(Cuts to genocide)

**FLOWEY: It all started because I was curious. Curious what would happen if I killed them. I told myself it was out of boredom...out of curiosity. What an excuse? Killing people is liberating...you of all people should know. I thought I exhausted all the options. But you..you are different. I couldn’t “save” anymore. Chara, your determination is even stronger than mine. This time loop is yours now. But why were you in the ruins...oh. She must have taken you to be buried there when she left Asgore. But..why did you wake up? Never mind..I’m tired of this, Chara. I’m tired of all these people. I’m tired of all these places. I’m tired of being a flower. There’s one thing I want to do. Let’s finish what we started. Let’s free everyone..and they can see what humans are really like. That despite everything, it’s still kill or be killed. Then we can use our power to rule the world! We don’t even need to go outside to get the souls this time, Dad already got six! Why am I telling you all this? It’s like I said. Even after all this time...you’re the only one who still understands me. You won’t give me any worthless pity. We wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone even..each other. Wait. I’ve changed my mind. I don’t like this idea anymore, Chara.**

**(HUMAN#2’s face is revealed...and it’s the same as HUMAN#1’s. The only difference is they’ve got a slasher smile and red eyes)**

**FLOWEY: Stop making that creepy face! You’ve got a sick sense of humor!**

**(FLOWEY leaves)**

(cuts back to Pacifist)

PAPYRUS: How did I know how to call everybody? It’s simple. A little flower helped me.

ALPHYS, (with realization): A little flower? 

HUMAN#1: What if the experiment work-

(Interrupted by FLOWEY, who gets all the Characters entangled in his vines)

FLOWEY: You idiots! While you were having your little Pow-wow, I gathered the six souls! Now, all I need is your human soul to turn into a God. And all your friends will be mine too! The best part...It’s all your fault! Why am I doing this? It’s simple. This is all a “game!” A game which, if you win...you won’t play with me anymore!

(More people from the capital, including Monster 1 and Monster 2 come to the barrier.)

FLOWEY, looking disappointed: I don’t believe it. (smiling) You are even more idiotic than I initially thought! All your souls are mine! AHAHAHAHAHA (cough) Let’s do this.

(FLOWEY absorbs the souls of everyone, shots placed in Snowdin and Hotland to emphasize he has the ability to absorb everyone’s soul.)

(After he turns around, you see ASRIEL)

ASRIEL: You recognize me now, right? It’s your brother. Your best friend. 

HUMAN#1: I don’t have a brother.

ASRIEL: LIAR (turns into a monster version of ASRIEL)

(They fight)

**(Cuts to genocide)**

**SANS: Stop, human!**

**HUMAN#2: I am not a human. I am beyond that.**

**SANS: Beyond morality? You killed my brother!**

**HUMAN#2: It’s nothing personal, Sans. It’s strictly business.**

**SANS: What business?**

**HUMAN#2: Everyone has to die. Only then can I be resurrected. I am Chara the daughter of Toriel and Asgore, and I am the first fallen human.**

**SANS: But..they always told us you loved monsters. They told us you were on our side! And..resurrection? Seems like you’re already resurrected.**

**CHARA: Not quite.**

**SANS: Do you miss your mother?**

**CHARA: No, I hit her. I killed her. In one hit too.**

**SANS: Why?**

**CHARA: She pretended to care about me, but when I died, she had no problem replacing me about seven times. She didn’t even have a picture of me or my brother anywhere in the house. I thought she cared about me even though I have a hard time caring about people. But I found out the truth. She saw me as a pet for her son.**

**SANS: She loved you!**

**CHARA: How would you know? You talked to her when she was behind the door to the ruins. Tell me, did she mention any of her previous children?**

**SANS: No. But she...just didn’t want to deal with that heavy a matter. And you killed her you cotton-**

**CHARA: Now you know how it feels to be so helpless. For the rest of your short pathetic life, you will not be able to do so much as shake her hand, or even see her in the flesh. It’s infuriating isn’t it? Now you know what I experience every day.**

(Cuts back to HUMAN#1 fighting)

**SANS: Do you wanna have a bad time? Because if you take one step forward, you won’t like what happens next…do you have anyone you love? Anyone at all?**

**CHARA: When I had a soul. I can’t feel anything now.**

**(Steps forward, ready to fight)**

**SANS (to himself): Sorry, lady. This is why I don’t make promises.**

**(to CHARA)**

**SANS: It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you...should be burning in hell!**

**(Attacks)**

**(The cut between the two fights continues.** **CHARA** in genocide is more distinguished by their glowing eyes)

ASRIEL: You’re not dead? Well, this isn’t even my final form!

(ASRIEL transforms into final form)

**(Cuts to genocide)**

**SANS: Do you feel your sins crawling on your back?**

**(CHARA throws dust in his eyes)**

**SANS: Do you think throwing dust will throw me off?**

**CHARA: No. I’m performing your brother’s funeral rites. I spread him on his favorite thing.**

**SANS: He was a good man!**

**CHARA: And look where it got him. (Gestures to dust they threw on SANS)**

(Cuts to pacifist)

(HUMAN#1 appears to die, but then comes back to life immediately)

ASRIEL: You have a lot of determination, but every time you die, Your grip on this world loosens. 

(Returns to genocide)

**SANS: Give up. Go to another time. That’s right Chara. I know your secret!**

**CHARA: Do tell.**

**SANS: Before Gaster disappeared, we found that there were timelines jumping, left and right. Until, suddenly..everything ends. When you appeared, I felt like I knew you. Because I did. You came through here before, but you have the power to reset the timeline. Do you know how it feels, knowing your life could be reset?**

**CHARA: I can’t feel anything.**

**SANS: All I know, is that if you defeat me, all the timelines end. You’re gonna destroy the world.**

**CHARA: You don’t understand….**

**(Back to pacifist)**

(HUMAN#1 sees lost souls, and tries to make them remember)

HUMAN#1: Mother! Help me! 

(TORIEL returns to self)

TORIEL: Thank you child. 

HUMAN#1: Asgore, I would love to have some tea.

ASGORE: Thank you. 

HUMAN#1: Papyrus! I like your cooking!

PAPYRUS: You do? 

HUMAN#1: No. But you’re back.

PAPYRUS: It’s all right if you’re jealous of my cooking. Help my brother!

HUMAN#1: Sans, stop fighting! I don’t have a bone to pick with you

(SANS returns to normal self)

SANS: Seriously, that was the best you could do? You need practice kid.

HUMAN#1: Alphys, I know someone who says Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 is great!

(ALPHYS comes back)

ALPHYS: How? Whatever, glad it worked!

(HUMAN#1 hits UNDYNE)

UNDYNE: Well, that worked. Good going kid.

**(cuts to genocide)**

**SANS: Look, I gave up trying to go back to before this whole thing started a long time ago. And getting the surface doesn’t appeal much either. Because even if we do get there..we’ll just be back here with no memory of it!**

**CHARA: I’m only going to do one last reset. I swear.**

**SANS: I find it hard to believe you. I also find it hard to care, understandably. But seeing what comes next, I find it hard not to. You know, I used to believe you reset the timeline because you were unhappy. That when you got what you wanted, you would stop all this.**

**CHARA: I don’t have what I want yet.**

**SANS: What do you want? I know the truth. You’ll never be satisfied. You’ll never be happy. You’ll keep resetting until you just..quit.**

**(SANS collapses, and CHARA stabs him with the knife)**

**SANS: So that’s it. The Angel of Death beat me. Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.**

**(CHARA stands there)**

**SANS: What are you doing?**

**CHARA: Staying here to make sure you don’t come back to life. Believe it or not, it happens sometimes.**

**How you doing, SANS?**

(Cuts to pacifist)

HUMAN#1: There is one last person to save. ASRIEL! 

(Cuts to memory)

(CHARA is lying on the ground..ASRIEL picks them up as they stumble. CHARA holds flowers in front of her face…)

ASRIEL: What..what did you do? What’s happening to me? No..I don’t need anyone!

(Blasts HUMAN#1 again)

(HUMAN#1 picks themselves back up)

ASRIEL: Stop it!

(Blasts again)

ASRIEL: Chara, do you know why I’m doing this? Why I keep fighting to keep you around? I’m doing this because you’re special, Chara. You’re the only one that understands me. I’m doing this because I care about you. I care about you more than anybody else! I’m not ready for this to end. I’m not ready for you to leave. I’m not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again. So, stop doing this, and just let me win!

(Blows HUMAN#1 away, but HUMAN#1 remains relatively unmoved)

ASRIEL: I’m so afraid…

(Powers down, is now normal ASRIEL)

ASRIEL: I’m so sorry. I always was a crybaby, wasn’t I, Chara?...I know. You’re not actually Chara, are you? Chara’s been gone for a long time. What is your name?

HUMAN#1: Frisk

ASRIEL: That’s a nice name. Frisk, I haven’t felt like this in a long time. As a flower, I was soulless. However, with everyone’s souls inside me, I not only have my only compassion back, but I can feel every other monsters’ as well. They care about each other so much..and they care about you as well. I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Even though they all barely know you..it feels like they love you. Frisk...I understand if you can’t forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible..I hurt you. I hurt people..family...friends...there’s no excuse for what I’ve done….

FRISK: I forgive you…

ASRIEL: What? You’re..you’re gonna make me cry again. Besides, even if you do forgive me, I can’t keep these souls inside of me. I can at least return them. But first...I need to break the barrier. 

(ASRIEL breaks the barrier)

(Cue barrier breaking)

ASRIEL: I have to go now. Without the power of everyone’s souls..I can’t retain this form. I’ll turn back into a flower. I’ll stop being able to feel love again. So Frisk, it’s best if you forget about me. Just go be with the people who love you. 

(FRISK hugs ASRIEL)

ASRIEL: Everyone will be there for you, Ok? Take care of Mom and Dad for me.

FRISK: Asriel, I’m not done! I have something to ask you! 

(FRISK collapses)

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**(cut to No Mercy)**

**(CHARA walks into throne room)**

**ASGORE: Curious, I’ve never seen a plant...cry before… huh**

**(Turns around)**

**ASGORE: You must be the one that flower just warned me about..Howdy. (Nervous) What kind of monster are you? Well, we can always...**

**(CHARA takes out her knife)**

**ASGORE: Now, now. There’s no need to fight. Why don’t we settle this over a nice cup of tea.**

**CHARA: Do you recognize your own child?**

**ASGORE: Chara? You don’t look like yourself.**

**CHARA: I’m working with someone.**

**ASGORE: Why?**

**CHARA: I’ve been here before, you know. I have the ability to manipulate time. We’ve fought you before.**

**ASGORE: I know.**

**CHARA: And when I had managed to give you mercy, you said that you wanted your son back. That you wanted your wife back. But you know what you didn’t say? You didn’t say you missed me.**

**ASGORE: I…**

**CHARA: What can you explain away? You didn’t see the tapes where I plotted my own suicide and put Asriel at risk! That’s right! I’m responsible for the death of your boy.**

**ASGORE:….Chara..listen to me..I love**

**(CHARA stabs him)**

**CHARA (stoic): I can’t love you back…**

**(ASGORE blows away. An upside-down white heart is left behind. This is ASGORE's soul)**

**FLOWEY splits ASGORE’s soul**

**FLOWEY, desperate: See, I never betrayed you! It was all a trick! I was waiting to kill him for you..after all...it’s me. Your best friend. I can be useful to you. I promise I won’t get in your way! I can help...I can..I can...please don’t kill me!**

**CHARA repeatedly strikes him with the knife, slicing him into oblivion.**

**(Back to FRISK’s mind..in genocide timeline)**

**(CHARA is there, appearing as they were alive. They are almost a dead ringer for FRISK, but their shirt is green with a yellow stripe. They have auburn hair, unlike FRISK”s brown hair. Their hair is in a bowl cut, but less messy.)**

**CHARA, : Greetings, I am Chara. Thank you, Frisk. Your power awakened me from death. At first..I was confused. Our plan had failed, hadn’t it? Then why was I brought back to life? You. With your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation. Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong. Every time you got that therapeutic feeling after destroying someone..that’s me. Now. Now, we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here. Let us erase this pointless world and move onto the next. We’ll be together forever, won’t we? You are a great partner.**

**FRISK: Destroy the world..no..that wasn’t what you promised.**

**CHARA: You must have misunderstood. Since when were you the one in control?**

**(CHARA inches forward to the camera. Their eyes and face go black as liquid seems to seep from their eyes and mouth)**

**(Cuts to nothing) (Screen is black)**

**CHARA (voice only): Interesting. You want to go back. We could be god, but you choose to wait here..because you want to go back to the world you destroyed. It was you who pushed everything to it’s edge, but you cannot accept it. You think you are above consequences.**

**FRISK (also voice only): Aren’t we?**

**CHARA: (laughs) Exactly. Perhaps..we can come to an agreement. You still have something that I want. Give it to me, and I will bring this wretched world back.**

**FRISK: What is it? I’ll give you anything….**

**CHARA: Your soul.**

**FRISK: (Pauses) Alright.**

**(as FRISK wakes up on the ground the Sepia dissipates** to color and matches the shot near the beginning with FRISK on the ground)

(Pacifist)

(FRISK wakes up)

FRISK: My soul!

TORIEL: You’re awake...thank goodness!

SANS: (laughs pitifully): I told you we got it covered….

UNDYNE: You were out for hours and hours. Papyrus cried like a baby

PAPYRUS: Cry? I don’t cry. I caught something in my eye!

UNDYNE: What did you catch?

PAPYRUS: Tears 

(PAPYRUS starts bawling)

ASGORE: Here’s some tea, Frisk. Drink up. It’ll make you feel better.

TORIEL: You look exhausted! From what, I don’t know. Frisk, we don’t remember what happened. Well, we somehow found out your name...We just remember being captured by the flower, and then you freeing us from..something. We were out cold after you freed us. Suddenly, the barrier is broken. So, Asgore has decided that we will move out to the surface. It will take a few weeks...and some time to get houses in the outside world. 

FRISK: Thank you for waiting. I need to speak with Sans.

(FRISK walks up to SANS)

FRISK: Sans. I..I know where Chara is…

SANS: Who the heck is Chara?

FRISK: The first fallen human. They weren’t the flower. They’re in my head.

SANS: Like, literally? 

FRISK: They have the power to reset time. 

SANS: That was the research...

FRISK: I know. While I was out, I saw them..well, me, fight you. What should I do?

SANS: If they have the power to reset time, you need to ask her for an answer to your problems. 

FRISK: But you don’t understand. They destroyed the world. 

SANS: The research did indicate a sort of “restart point” where the world was nonexistent and then somehow started to exist again. Like a gap. I thought it was a mistake. 

FRISK: I sold Chara my soul...to restart the world…

SANS: Ok. Ask for it back.

FRISK: She holds all the cards.

SANS: Which is why you have nothing to lose. 

(FRISK finds a place to meditate. They manage to go inside their head, which is a white expanse.)

FRISK: Chara? 

CHARA: You called?

FRISK: You have some explaining to do!

CHARA: (tearing up) Right. But thank goodness you’re back. I thought I was never gonna see you again.

(FRISK socks them in the jaw)

CHARA: You can’t beat yourself you idiot! 

FRISK: You’re not me!

CHARA: We’re inside your head. Nothing can hurt us. You are probably very confused. 

FRISK: And angry.

CHARA: You have a right to be. So, I have tried to imagine how I’m going to explain this and decided I need a visual aid. 

(CHARA pulls a whiteboard out. There is a loose line making a u-shape between two circles)

CHARA: Each of these (points to lines) is a timeline. For simplicity’s sake. Let’s keep it at four. The circles are the barriers. So let’s go back all the way to the beginning. I fall in. I befriend ASRIEL. I eat buttercups. Then I go out (points to the second barrier) through here to get six more souls to free us all.

FRISK: You wanted them to attack you. 

(flashes back to Chara weakly talking to family)

CHARA: I told them that I wanted to see the flowers in my village before I died. 

(Cuts to Asriel taking them across the barrier)

CHARA: That was the cover to justify why Asriel would want to take my body. 

(cuts to ASRIEL approaching the village and an angry mob)

CHARA: But I knew that when they saw him carry my body that they would attack. 

(to present)

CHARA: And we’d fight back. Self-defense. Get the other six souls. To free the people.

FRISK: But he didn’t fight back.

CHARA: He died, and I was left in the void. Until you came along

**(flash of Frisk falling down, in sepia to distinguish it from the waking up at the beginning of the movie)**

CHARA: You brought my consciousness back. That brings us to the second one of these. 

(CHARA points the marker at the oval at the beginning of the second u-shape)

CHARA: It didn’t take long before we both realized what was happening. My person was in your head. I don’t know how to describe it.

FRISK: A parasite?

CHARA: A symbiote. We became good friends. You knew who I was. Or, at least some of who I was.

FRISK: Friends don’t hurt each other.

CHARA (laughs): They can. To explain the next part, here’s a quiz. What happens when you die in a video game?

FRISK: You go back to the save point.

CHARA: In one of your memories, you heard Flowey babbling about something. You gained the ability to resurrect yourself each time you died when you fell in here. How? By going back in time.

(flashback: cuts to FRISK being killed by a certain monster, their red heart representing their soul splitting in half, and then waking up confused at a ghostly Chara)

CHARA: You’d go back a few minutes to before you died. Or several, depending on the save point. Flowey could do the same. But when you fell down here, you became the person with the ultimate authority over time. 

FRISK: Did I forget?

CHARA: Not after you died. You forgot later. We’re getting to that. You can also go back all the way to when you fell in, if you so chose. 

FRISK: Why would I do that?

CHARA: We did that several times. We talked to everyone and did everything we could to make sure everyone would end up free.

FRISK: Then why kill them? I mean, during one of these, timelines.

CHARA: When we finally got on the surface, you had already seen the videos.

(cuts to FRISK intentionally avoiding CHARA’s gaze in a bedroom aboveground)

CHARA: You didn’t trust me. I was alone 

(Cuts back to present)

CHARA: and no one was there to help me!

FRISK: So you were punishing me?

CHARA: No, I would never…

FRISK: What, use me to kill people?

CHARA: It was supposed to be for you!

FRISK: What?

CHARA: I had one last hope. An idea. Two-pronged. I told you that if we killed enough people, we could resurrect Asriel. 

FRISK: What do you mean? He wasn’t up there with us?

CHARA: The souls dispersed. He’ll revert back to a flower. 

FRISK: How would killing help?

CHARA: I can absorb monster souls and the power that comes with them. 

FRISK: Humans can’t...

CHARA: I’m not human. 

FRISK: Why not absorb human souls?

CHARA: I was hitching a ride on yours. So I wouldn’t be able to.

FRISK: I was willing to kill people.

CHARA: You justified it to yourself. The problem with killing is it’s permanent. You can give back money. But if you kill a man, there’s no going back. But for you, there was. 

FRISK: What power do you gain?

CHARA: A lot of power.

FRISK: Asriel had seven souls and he still couldn’t bring himself back. How would monster souls be different? 

CHARA: The power is different. It doesn’t matter anyway. By the time we reached our limit, I realized it wouldn’t resurrect Asriel. So I went with Plan B.

FRISK: Which is?

CHARA: Buying your soul.

(flashback)

**FRISK: That wasn’t part of the deal!**

(present)

CHARA: I destroy the world with my power. And in order to give it back, you need to give me your soul.

FRISK: And what do you need it for.

CHARA: To possess your body. I can only take it with your permission and only for select periods of time.

FRISK: You did all this just to take my place? To have a real body?

CHARA: No. It was to start the war again. We would do what you just did and free all the monsters. Once we got to the surface, I would possess you and pretend to be you. I would then arrange things so that another war would start. 

FRISK: And I wouldn’t have gone along?

CHARA: No. 

FRISK: You want more violence.

CHARA: I did, but…

FRISK: What? Was it not enough for you? I heard your voice. Why did you use me then?

CHARA: Because you backed out! You left me to do the dirty work! 

FRISK: Like your brother?

CHARA: I possessed him then too.

FRISK: Last question. Why bother explaining it to me?

CHARA: You deserve to know the truth.

FRISK: You’re going to pretend to be me anyway. Just do it.

CHARA: I’m not going to. You helped me see the error of my ways.

FRISK: What?

CHARA: I’m like Flowey. I could feel a little bit of love and happiness, but it wasn’t enough. It was like an echo. I won’t excuse my actions. I knew that what I did was wrong and could feel it a lot more than Flowey could.

FRISK: How did I help you change?

CHARA: Being you. You, yourself, lifting up people. I realized that I couldn’t live with myself if I took your body. 

FRISK: What will happen to you?

CHARA: I’ll go back to being in your head. But I’ll lay low.

FRISK: Why?

CHARA: Don’t you get it? I only bring misery to those I care about. Mother. Dad. Asriel. You. It’s better if you don’t associate with me. 

FRISK: Chara?

CHARA: Yes?

FRISK: Thank you.

CHARA: You shouldn’t be thanking me. 

(Cuts immediately to FRISK approaching SANS)

SANS: So how was it?

FRISK: That’s between me and the fallen child.

SANS: I understand. I knew that with the “end of the world” thing that you were probably responsible after you talked about your dreams, or memories, I suppose. 

FRISK: Then why don’t you hate me?

SANS: Because I don’t believe you’re that person. I think..knowing your life goes on repeat screws with your head. And, frankly, I don’t care what you did to Sans number-whatever. I’m not that guy either. 

FRISK: You’re too forgiving…

SANS: Maybe. Maybe I’m just too lazy to hold a grudge. But let’s let the past lie in the past. 

FRISK: I just need to do one more thing. Then, we can start packing our things. Did you know that gold is worth tons of money up there? All our friends can get houses.

SANS: Yeah. Alphys has a plan to purchase a commune and everything...we’ll be set. The royal guard will continue to get orders from the King to keep the kingdom in order. 

FRISK: All right. See you soon. 

(FRISK walks back through world, trying to find ASRIEL)

MK: Did you hear the news! We’re free! I knew you’d help us out!

(FRISK comes across ASRIEL, at the opening garden)

ASRIEL: Frisk, leave me alone. I can’t come back. I just can’t. Ok? I don’t want to break their hearts all over again. It’s better if they never see me.

FRISK: I think some things should stay hidden. 

ASRIEL: Frisk, let me ask you a question. Why did you come here? Everyone knows the legend right..”Travellers who climb Mt. Ebott are said to disappear.” Frisk, why would you ever climb a mountain like that? Was it foolishness? Was it fate? Or is it because you…

(FRISK looks away, knowing why they decided to climb the mountain)

Only you know the answer, don’t you? And some things should stay hidden…

I know why Chara climbed the mountain. It wasn’t for a very happy reason. Frisk, I’ll be honest with you. Chara hated humanity. Why they did, they never talked about it...but they felt very strongly about that. Frisk..you really are different from Chara. Even though you both wear striped shirts, I don’t know why I acted like you were the same person.I don’t know why I mistook you for Chara, and kept calling you Chara. Maybe, the truth is..Chara wasn’t the greatest person...while you, you’re the type of friend I wish I always had. So maybe I was projecting a little bit. There’s one last thing I feel like I should tell you. When Chara and I combined our souls together, the control over our body was actually split between us. They were the one that picked up their own empty body. And then..when we got to the village..they were the one that wanted to...to use our full power. I was the one who resisted. And because of me, we...well, that’s how I ended up as a flower. That’s why I became so bitter, because I blamed myself for what happened...but I know it was the right decision. If I had not made it, then we would’ve had to wage war against humanity. 

FRISK: I don’t want to be rude..but Chara is right here. We’ve kind of been doing this together.

ASRIEL: Did they hear?

CHARA, with FRISK’s face: Every word.

ASRIEL: Chara! 

CHARA: I wanted to say goodbye. For real, this time. And to tell you that I’m sorry. 

ASRIEL: Chara..

CHARA: I put you in harm’s way. 

ASRIEL: Chara, it’s okay, we all make mistakes.

CHARA (infuriated): Mistakes? Azzie, stop it. There was malicious intent. I used you, Azzie. I made you dependent on me. They have a term for it. Emotional abuse. I found out the reason why you knew Frisk wasn’t me. They were concerned about you in a way that I never could be. And...I don’t feel sorry about enough. I don’t feel sorry for wanting the plan to succeed. I want you to know that I haven’t changed. I’m still the same flawed person you met. But I did care about you. I didn’t realize what you meant to me until you were gone. I valued my revenge over my family. I wasn’t trying to help you, I was trying to help myself. 

ASRIEL: Chara, I forgive you.

CHARA: I do not deserve forgiveness.

ASRIEL: Forgiveness is not about what you deserve. And you’re trying. I know that I’m the victim, but I understand how hard it is for you…to care about people. Chara, I stopped you because I cared. I didn’t want you to live with that much hate in your heart. 

CHARA: I was using you! 

ASRIEL: Chara, I love you. 

CHARA: Don’t waste it on me. FRISK is the friend you deserve. 

ASRIEL: I deserve both. I need to be forgiven too. Just, please, tell me you’ll live a good life with Frisk...wait…

CHARA: Yes?

ASRIEL: I have an idea. There was this book I read...

(Cuts to mountain)

TORIEL: I feel terrible, moving my child around like this. 

(points to ground behind her) How do you know them, Frisk?

FRISK: I’ll explain later. I knew you’d want to take your children with you...

ASGORE: A shame we can’t take Asriel with us...Oh my!

(The sun rises)

ASGORE: Isn’t it beautiful, everyone?

ALPHYS: It’s much better than it looks on TV. 

UNDYNE: You live like this? The sunlight is so nice, and the air is so fresh. I finally feel alive!

PAPYRUS: Hey Sans, what’s that giant ball?

SANS: I think we call that the “Sun”

ASGORE: Once everyone has moved out from the Underground the Royal Guard will be disbanded. 

PAPYRUS: But that was my life’s dream!

SANS: What about the one where you drive a car?

PAPYRUS: Oh. I guess I can actually do that one now.

ASGORE: We will need an ambassador to the humans. Frisk, do you want to be it?

FRISK: Heck yes!

PAPYRUS: Yes! Frisk will be the best ambassador, and I, the great Papyrus, will be the best mascot! I’ll make a good first impression!

(Runs off)

SANS: Well, someone has to keep him out of trouble

UNDYNE: You could use some help..

(SANS, UNDYNE, and ALPHYS run off)

ASGORE: What do I do?

(TORIEL gives side stare)

(ASGORE walks away nervously)

TORIEL: You are from this world. So you have a place to return to, do you not?

FRISK: I don’t actually. My only relative is in an institution.

TORIEL: I’m so sorry….do you want to stay with me?

FRISK: Yes

TORIEL: You could have said that beforehand...but I’m glad you were able to free us.

FRISK: There’s one last thing I need to do.

(Whispers in TORIEL’s ear)

TORIEL: I understand. I...I’ll go with it, I guess.

(Cuts to DOCTOR, who looks like a doctor.)

DOCTOR: I don’t understand. Your friend here...you want us to repair the body? Most of our services are for the living…

FRISK: I’m well aware.

DOCTOR: You said they were poisoned? It may be hard to repair.

FRISK: I know you can do it. We want them looking spic and span for the funeral...

(Cuts, CHARA is sitting on a bus)

(Cuts back to doctors)

DOCTOR: Interesting….

NURSE: What?

DOCTOR: This child is a mummy. It died….almost a century ago….

NURSE: Are they trying to bring it back to life?

DOCTOR: I hope this kid knows what they’re doing..I’m guessing they haven’t read Frankenstein, right?

(FRISK gives CHARA soul on table)

(CHARA wakes up in morgue gown, gets their hidden sweater, money)

(Cuts to bus)

BUS PASSENGER (next to CHARA): You look tired.

CHARA: I’ve slept longer than you’d believe…

BUS PASSENGER: Your parents trust you enough to ride the bus by yourself?

CHARA: Yes. I’m older than I look.

BUS PASSENGER: Where are you going?

CHARA, smiling: Home.

(Living situation of Characters, except for CHARA, is shown in the credits)

(Mid-credits scene)

ASRIEL (second form): You thought this was over?

ASRIEL (reverting back): Sorry, I mean, there’s more credits after this…


End file.
